Stargazers
by CrazyIsTheClue
Summary: Kurt is watching the stars over Lima on his last night there before he leaves for New York, and he thinks about the things he has won and those he has lost...but where is Blaine?   Mostly fluff...;


**A.N.:** So…I always loved how the Klaine meeting was so much of a coincidence put together by so many different things that it seemed like it had to have been fate…and I loved how the two of them immediately had this chemistry and clicked, being able to trust each other and rely on each other so completely in such a short time.

But to be honest, while I loved it I also thought that something like that only ever happens on screen.

As it turns out I couldn't have been more wrong. :D

Cause on my way back home from Glee!live in London I met the amazing IamStargazer (go check her out) and even though we've only known each other for like 3 days, we've already become friends…so this is for you, because you understand me when no one else seems to ;) *lessthan3*

**Story Notes: **It's basically just some Klaine fluff Oneshot with a tiny side of angst :D

I hope you'll like it :D

_Italics are memories_

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Glee it would be called the Klaine show and run forever…(with the Original Cast)! So no I don't *lesigh*

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting on the hood of his Navigator, watching the sunset over Lima Ohio for what would be the last time in a while. He blinked against the light, a few tears rolling from his eyes as he remembered all the memories he had made in this town. Good and bad.<p>

_Playing in a playground with his mother, rather than playing football with his dad, who just stood there watching them, an amused and loving expression on his face._

_Standing next to his father, dressed completely in black, watching Burt cry as the rain continued pouring down onto the grave of the woman he had loved. The grave of Kurt's mother. His younger self, not really understanding what was happening, had slipped one of his small hands into his dad's and squeezed lightly. When his father had looked at him he had whispered "It's gonna be ok Daddy, please don't cry." his dad had cried even harder, pulling him into a tight embrace._

More tears we're falling from his eyes as he remembered how hard it had been on both of them. But somehow they had pulled through and Kurt had made it into High School. McKinley High School where some of his best and some of his worst memories of that time had been made.

_Feeling accepted for the first time after he had come out to his friends in Glee and realized that they liked him, no matter what. _

_Finding a best friend in Mercedes. Well, after the whole 'Crush' debacle._

_Falling for Finn and having him taken away from him by the one girl who had always gotten everything he had wanted. _

_Feeling like Finn was going to take his father away from him, as if his father would be happier if Finn was his son, rather than Kurt himself._

_His family expanding when Carole and Finn joined them, Finn becoming more and more like a real brother to him._

_The whole ordeal with Karofsky, being chased off to Dalton, where he had met the Warblers, some of which had become great friends to him, like Wes and David, or Jeff and Nick, who had bonded with him over their audition._

_Karofsky coming out with his help, finally making a difference in the school. _

_Being able to go to his senior prom without having to be afraid._

_Winning Nationals in San Francisco with New Directions and a new set of original songs, all their hard work and love for what they were doing finally paying off._

_Graduating from McKinley, sharing laughter and some tears with his friends. They had all known that some of them would never see each other again, but when they had all been at Mr. Schuester's house, watching videos and pictures of their time together, each getting a copy of the DVD's their teacher had put together, it hadn't mattered because they knew that they would always be a part of each other._

Kurt took in a shuddering breath, closing his eyes as he could no longer stand looking at the beautiful sight in front of him. There was one person who he had left out of his thought carefully, because h knew that thinking of him would just hurt too much.

But at the same time he knew that he couldn't help it. He had just been too big a part of Kurt's life to be forgotten that easily. Trying to fight back tears Kurt allowed himself to remember the one person that had changed his life.

_Blaine. _

_Blaine Warbler. _

_Blaine Warbler Anderson._

_He remembered their first meeting as if it had been yesterday. He had been terrified, thinking that Puck's idea had been a pretty shitty one and 'Why did I listen to him anyways?', as he made his way through the ocean of navy blue blazers. Gathering all his courage he called out to a guy that had just ran past him, completely ignoring the fact that right next to him there was another one._

_As soon as the raven haired boy had turned around, meeting his eyes, his breath had been taken away. The next 10 minutes had been a blur. A while ago Blaine had admitted to him that he had barely been able to respond because he had been too busy staring at Kurt slack jawed. But his dapper self had saved him and he had dragged Kurt down the longest and emptiest hallway he could think of, not caring that he was supposed to sing lead soon._

_It had surprised Kurt to hear that Blaine had felt the spark between them as well, even back then when neither of them had known what it meant. Then Blaine had proceeded to stumble and throw an entire can of diet coke at Kurt, which was followed by a quick and slightly awkward trip to the bathroom where Kurt got changed._

Kurt smiled to himself at the memory. He hadn't understood it back them but he had felt safe with Blaine right from the start. He had been this person who understood him completely. Who could really relate. And Kurt couldn't have been more grateful for Puck's idea to send him to spy on the Warblers.

They had had their ups and downs, but they had always made it through, because in the end they couldn't stand to be apart. He especially remembered the 'Rachel Berry Trainwreck Extravaganza' incident.

_After Rachel had left, Kurt was left standing in line alone, wondering what to do now. Should he wait for Blaine? Or should he leave? His decision was made when the waitress wanted to take his order and he ordered Blaine's usual, turning around to find the raven stare at him with guarded eyes._

_Kurt had just handed him the coffee with a low 'I am so sorry', turning around to walk out and give Blaine some space, but the older boy wouldn't have any of it. He gently grabbed Kurt wrist and pulled him outside, where they could talk alone._

_But they didn't talk, they just stood there looking into each other's eyes, learning everything they needed to hear, before they hugged each other tightly._

"_I have missed you so so much." Blaine said. _

_Kurt just hugged him even more tightly. Later that night they had talked about everything, before they had made a movie marathon with their Disney favorites. And just like that they had slipped back into the easy friendship they shared, just because it felt right._

In hindsight it had probably been ridiculous how long it had taken them (or well Blaine) to realize that there was so much more between them. Blaine had given Kurt everything, a best friend who understood him completely, a mentor to run to when he didn't know what to do anymore and a boyfriend who loved him just as he was.

Blaine had confronted Karofsky with him, serenaded him in front of all of McKinley and Blaine had given him the chance to go to prom with his gorgeous boyfriend, stepping out of his own comfort zone to make Kurt happy.

They had explored their relationship further over the summer, spending almost all of their time together. Kurt had gotten to meet Blaine's family. It had ended with Blaine yelling at his father, telling his parents that it didn't matter to him what they thought about Kurt because he was in love with him and that was all that counted.

The two boys had had their first time together that night, in Kurt's room, after Burt had taken Blaine under his wing. Burt had always liked Blaine, knowing that the boy respected his son and really cared for him.

And next year, when Kurt had been standing by his locker on the first day of school, someone had lightly tapped his shoulder.

"_Excuse me, can I ask you a question? I'm new here."_

_Kurt whipped around at the sound of the familiar voice behind him, his eyes widening slightly as he took in the casual attire of his boyfriend._

"_Blaine, what are you doing here?" he stuttered, glancing around, making sure that no one was staring at them. "Shouldn't you be at Dalton?"_

"_No…Kurt, you were right when you told me that I had to stop running…Dalton is safe, but the real world isn't and I'd much rather face it with you than be safe alone."_

When Blaine had sung his song 'Not Alone' to him as his audition for New Directions Kurt had been pretty sure that he was the happiest person on the planet.

Of course, as every other couple in New Directions they had had their problems and fights, especially about Karofsky, who had turned to Kurt for help with coming out and coming to terms with his sexuality. But, maybe because they were not only a couple but also best friends, they had always managed to pull through, their plans for their future together in New York seemingly set in stone.

But on the evening after their post-graduation party, Kurt had been allowed to stay over at Blaine's apartment, everything had been turned around. Kurt shook with silent sobs as he remembered the moment that had changed everything.

_Kurt smiled at the retreating back of his boyfriend, as Blaine carried his things to the bedroom and Kurt walked into the kitchen to get himself something to drink. Sitting down at the kitchen table, his gaze casually fell onto a letter that was sitting in the middle of it. His eyes ran over the first couple of lines and his jaw dropped._

"_So baby what's it gonna be? Titanic or Moulin Rou…" Blaine broke off as he walked into the kitchen as he saw Kurt's shaking, pale form "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly._

_Kurt's gaze fell from Blaine's eyes to the letter on the table and he could tell that the raven was following it. Blaine gasped slightly, looking at his boyfriend's eyes._

"_Blaine you…" Kurt started but he was interrupted by Blaine._

"_This is nothing let's just go and watch a movie shall we?" the older boys proposed nervously._

"_Blaine." Kurt croaked "You got accepted in Princeton?" _

"_So what if I did? It doesn't matter. I'm going to New York with you." Blaine insisted._

_Kurt just looked at him disbelievingly. _

"_Blaine, this is an amazing opportunity. The musical program in Princeton is great. How could you not take this chance?"_

But the truth had been, looking into the hazel eyes of his boyfriend Kurt had already known the answer. But he couldn't accept it. So he had made the hardest decision of his life, deciding to let Blaine go.

"_Blaine…I wasn't going to do this until we were both in New York, safe and sound, but I can't let you pass up this opportunity. So I'm just gonna say it now. I shouldn't have lied to you." Kurt hurried to continue not letting Blaine get a word in edgeways "But I thought it was for a better. But seeing that you would throw a way this kind of opportunity for love just shows me that we don't belong together. When it comes down to the choice between career and love, my choice is crystal clear. I can't let you hold me back. We're over."_

"_B-but…" Blaine stared at Kurt wide eyed "Kurt don't…"_

"_Blaine, I'm just gonna leave now. I hope that you can find someone who will love you like you deserve it."_

_And with those words he had just walked out on Blaine, barely managing to drive two blocks so Blaine wouldn't see him, before he broke down crying._

That had been 3 days ago.

He hadn't even bothered to get his stuff from Blaine, knowing that he wouldn't be able to keep this farce up for long. Because, yes until he had met Blaine he would have said it's no competition, but now he knew how wrong he had been. But he knew how stubborn Blaine was and the only way to make him take this amazing chance had been to pretend that Blaine would be holding Kurt back otherwise.

He figured that he had been stupid to believe that he and Blaine were meant to be. Life wasn't supposed to be like that. You didn't just randomly decide to walk into a strange school and out of 100 people you could have picked out you pick the one you gonna be spending all your life with. Especially not in High School. Coincidences like that just didn't happen in real life.

The slender brunette leaned back against the windshield of his car, not noticing the coldness that was slowly creeping up on him now that the sun was gone. While he looked at the stars he sighed deeply. A shooting star shot over the sky, making Kurt incredibly sad.

Because the only thing he wanted was for Blaine to stay with him, but he wouldn't wish for that, because even more important to him than his own happiness was Blaine's.

"It's strange that you show up now that the only thing I want is for Blaine to come back to me, even though it would mean that he would have to give up an amazing opportunity." he told the little flash of light, even though it was long gone "But I won't wish for that. Blaine deserves that chance. I just want him to be happy." he closed his eyes and made his wish, wishing for Blaine to be happy and to get everything he deserved.

"You don't have to wish upon a shooting star for that you know?" an all too familiar voice suddenly asked and Kurt almost fell off his car as he whipped around, only saved by Blaine catching him.

Kurt's heart was beating so loud he was almost sure that Blaine had to hear it, as their faces were mere inches apart, his eyes darting from Blaine's smoldering eyes to his soft lips and back. The countertenor swallowed hard.

"Blaine…how…why…?" he stuttered, not knowing what to say.

The raven just smiled sadly.

"You left your clothes at my place." Blaine said. "So I came over to give it to you and maybe get a chance to talk to you once more, because I just couldn't believe that you were serious. I didn't want to." he admitted softly, never letting go of Kurt.

"But when I got there your father opened the door telling me that you had gone out for a drive around Lima before you would leave for New York the next day. I thanked him, handed him your bag and got on my way to come here, hoping that you would be here too."

Kurt swallowed hard.

"Blaine, I can't be the reason for you to drop that opportunity. I just can't. You're amazing, you deserve this so much…" Kurt started but Blaine shut him up with a soft kiss to the lips which left Kurt's heart racing.

"Kurt, if you honestly believe that I would hold you back, I will leave and never come back. But if you're doing this because you think that you're holding me back, then don't because that is just not true."

"But…"

Blaine shook his head to stop Kurt from talking.

"Kurt, you don't hold me down. You make me fly. You made me see that I didn't have to hide, by your side I learned about being myself without being afraid. You taught me so much about courage and love, and even though it's only been two days that we've been apart I felt like I had lost my reasoning. I know that Princeton is a great opportunity, but it wouldn't do me any good, you know why?" Blaine asked, looking into Kurt's eyes seriously.

The younger boy shook his head, wide glasz eyes staring back at Blaine questioningly.

"Because it doesn't help you to get the best opportunity in the world, when your heart isn't into it. If you are passionate enough about something, you can make it, because nothing is ever going to hold you back. And that's why I know that we're both gonna make it in New York. Together. If you still want us to?"

Kurt realized that Blaine was giving him an option, but the things he had said had made him realized that he had been wrong to take the choice from Blaine like that. Because the raven was right. If you put enough effort into what you were doing there was nothing you couldn't do. So he gave Blaine a small smile and a nod.

"Nothing I'd love more."

"And that's why we're gonna make it. Because we're gonna do what we love and love what we're doing. And because whenever things go great we will have someone to share our happiness with and when things go awry we will have someone to catch us and lift us back up."

Kurt smiled and leaned in to kiss Blaine, sealing the unspoken promise with a soft and tender touch of lips. After the pulled away, Blaine laid Kurt down onto the hood of his Navigator, covering his body with his own, kissing him slowly, before he went to lie next to him, Kurt curled up in his arms as they watched the stars over Lima.

And they both reveled in the knowledge that tomorrow they would be gazing at the stars over New York, just like they did here now. Just like they would do everything. Together.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong> Wuuut daa heeelll? :D

That thing was actually supposed to be around 1000 words, but it totally ran away with me :D My wrist hurts now…*shakesheadatself*

Now it's well past 2 am and I hope this doesn't suck...*rocksbackonheels*

So I hope you liked this, even if it was just a little bit, and maybe just maybe you're gonna let me know in a review ;) But thanks for reading one way or another. *lessthan3*

Also…the Not Alone thing? I just totally wish that Blaine would actually sing that song to Kurt because the song is amazing, Darren is amazing, Chris is amazing and Klaine is…you wouldn't have guessed: amazing… and it would just be the perfect match…I know that it's most likely not gonna happen but…A girl can dream right? :D

If anyone here cares: I'm working on my other stories, but I just feel like I have to write some Oneshots, just to ease up a little, but don't worry I haven't abandoned anything ;)

So long, love,

CITC


End file.
